


A Different kind of Hunt

by Selwyn111



Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Genre: Its Talion of course he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torvin had heard that Uruks called Talion 'Gravewalker'. Now he sees the ghosts of his past, and wishes to confront them, or hunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different kind of Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Canadian spelling.

Torvin walks out of the cave. He saw the work of his unofficial hunting partner, Talion. Looks like he dragged himself down the front of the great graug itself. Torvin moved around the cave which it had inhabited, blood trail. He knew he would have to take care before the blood attracted too many others. He sees quite a few ghûls’ corpses lying about the uneven floor. Some half bitten as if the Graug was trying to eat something to keep its strength up while fighting Talion. 

He places his hand on the back of his head pretty big bump, he knew he was out for a good ten minutes. His hunting partner had made it through quite some time, sees some ghûls with limbs cut off and strange holes in them. 

He goes back to his newest trophy, he has no idea how he could get this out by himself. He himself to a small chuckle. He knows he needs his hunting partner, at least for this last bit. Despite Talions protests they would need to work together for this little part, to truly finish the hunt. 

Torvin climbs atop his Graug and looks upon the horns of it. He grabs his brothers axe, takes it in both hands, and removes one of the shoulder spikes from the graug. It takes more than one swing to remove the shoulder spike, but little cracking from it when it does. A nice and even split. 

As he horn fell to the ground a high pitched screech can be heard. Torvin looks and sees a caragog running into the cave opening. He jumps off the graugs body, and grabs the bloodied horn from the ground. He starts to move away from the body, and starts to swing the horn around, "Over here. Leave my trophy alone, you beautiful beast." Torvin shouts trying to taunt the beast.

The caragog let's out a screech, it starts to ready a charge. It moves into position and starts to charge. 

"That's what I wanted, you read my mind." Torvin says with a grin of satisfaction spread on his face. 

Torvin continues to taunt the caragog waiting for the last moment on the beasts approach. He jumps to the left of the beast and grabs a hold of the beast's jaw and and uses its momentum to land upon its back. The caragog jumps around trying to dislodge the dwarf now holding onto its back. After a few moments and a few placed curses in dwarven the beast relents and allows Torvin to be its master. 

"That's what I needed. Let’s go find me my hunting partner." Torvin said the beast. 

The pair set out. Torvin is careful to avoid most of the water if he can still holding onto the horn of his Graug they continue their search. Torvin does not see Talion in the immediate area. He continues over to places where he had seen the ranger before, trying to find any tracks of the man. 

Heading towards the cave where they first met Torvin hears stronghold alarms sounding off. Fort Morn, a grand adventure that Talion has gotten himself into. Torvin gives a hearty laugh and speeds towards the front gates, "Stay here, I might get you some friends when I get back." 

Torvin realizes how much trouble that Talion is in, he hears screeches coming from the caged caragogs near the back of the fort. It takes him a few moments but he manages to climb to the top of an archer post. He grabs the orc that was there throwing him down over the edge, he lets out a roar of laughter as it screams on its quick flight. He sees the ranger in the center riding one of the caragogs. 

Talion is surrounded by a contingent of orcs of all types, defender, berserkers, hunters, archers, executioners, and regular warriors. Torvin sees some of the throng close to the piled dead around Talion. A clear ring of orcs unsure how to approach the man. Even from the distance Torvin can hear their ugly language calling out slurs and shouts for his death. 

"Well is someone going to kill the Turk or can it be my pleasure?" a voice rings out, "I don't think I could ever tire of killing Turk." a larger orc steps out. 

The orc carries the standard weapons of a berserker. Dual hand axes and war paint covering most of his body. He pushes through the mass and breaks into the ring. Walking over the piled dead, moving closer to Talion. 

Another orc breaks into the ring and starts its way calling out to Talion, in a high pitched voice. 

"Man swine. Care to stand still for a moment so I don't have to waste another spear on you? I would never want to look bad infront of me band." this orc takes a javelin out from his pack of them on his back. He waves it threateningly towards Talion. The orc quickly sidesteps a flying orc that crashes beside him, “Oi Don't be throwing them at me!”

"Gravewalker, you think you can get away from me." the voice says charging its way through the the crowd. 

Orc wisely moving out of the way or being thrown out of the way bashed with a tower shield. Covered in a blood soaked armor it's pale white skin sticks out sickly from it. It towers over the small hunter and laughs when it compares its pike to the javelins of the hunter. 

The three surround Talion each taking an equal distance from him. They close in to the wild cheers of the crowd behind them. 

The hunter is the first to make a move throwing in one of its javelins, Talion ducks and rolls. Just what the berserker had planned for he throws one of his axes, Talion swings his dagger and manages to deflect the main force of the axe, but is thrown onto his back in the process. 

Torvin looks away for a second when he sees the shield bearer slam his shield down and Talion go a few feet in the air. He knows he wants to go help his friend but is stuck at the top of the archers post, watching this unfold. 

Torvin looks back and sees Talion lands hard on his back and hears the hunter let out a cry. Talion tries to roll out of the way but still gets clipped by the javelin close to the shoulder. Talion manages to jump to his feet and his clipped shoulder is tensing up. 

Talion goes for a few attacks focusing on the hunter. He runs over to him and cuts the last thrown javelin out of the air as he closes the distance. Torvin loses sight of Talion for a second but sees him appear right behind the hunter. He places his brace dagger into the back of the hunter and kicks out, the hunter sprawls to the ground face first. 

Torvin sees a different side of the ranger truly in the mode of fight or flight and the ranger chose fight. He sees Talion follow the hunter to the ground, ripping his dagger into the hunter over and over again ripping through the body went limp but Talion gives it one last stab. 

Torvin focuses on the bigger picture seeing the berserker and the shield bearer up again. Berserker having both weapons back again. They stand beside each other ready for the attack for who will make the move first. Talion stands and pulls out his sword a bright blue flame incases it. Torvin sees that this same fire is within Talion's eyes, bright blue as Talion releases a yell and charges at his opponent. 

He rushes at the shield bearer and Torvin sees the berserker move to the side of the shield. Torvin sees the plan, he tries to warn Talion. 

"Ranger!" Torvin shouts.

Talion couldn't hear Torvin. Talion continues on his course. Grabbing the top of the shield he starts to vault over. Before he can land his attack at the base of the captains skull he is thrown down to the ground, and his weapon falls from his grasp. The berserker pushes his leg onto Talion's chest, he lets out a taunt, "So man filth you got a few of us. There is no room in Mordor for your kind. Unless a slave! Already on the ground." 

Talion goes for his sword but the defender puts his pike through Talion's already wrapped hand. Torvin hears the crowd cheer at the macabre spectacle in front of them. Torvin watches still but let's out a whistle for his caragog to come to him. 

The orc grabs both weapons and slices down, Torvin pays respect to the ranger and does not want to see the death blow. He starts to climb down the post seeing the caragog waiting for him. He solemnly climbs upon the beast and rides away from the stronghold. 

He returns to the cave to see that it has been overrun with a contingent of creatures waiting to get at the corpse of his prize and a new place to spend the long Mordor nights. He shakes his head and rides away again with a pit in his stomach. 

He rides to one of his previous camps. Still some food here, clean water, and remnants of a tent. Torvin decides that it will be a good place to camp. He dismisses the caragog he was riding and places his trophy’s horn on the ground.

He tends to a caragog corpse from earlier, trying to make sure his quota of using all the beast is true. Another hunting partner, gone. He stops for a moment, sits and looks out from around his camp. He now notices the stronghold in the distance. 

Torvin shivers trying to not imagine what the Uruks did to Talion's body. He does not see any new activity coming from the fort, he stays close to his camp. He shakes his head after a few minutes of wondering then stands. 

"Bah." He lets out with a sigh

He starts to move towards some of the cured meat grabbing some for the night. He starts to move towards one of the water skins picking it up and starts to move away from the camp. 

He hears closer to the old caverns and camps that he had sworn not to return to, an old camp with his brother Gorvin. He makes it to the old cavern and makes his way through still thanking the last bit of the light from the day before the ghûls wake up and leave their home. He stalks through the cavern floor seeing the upturned gravel from previous nights. 

Torvin makes it to an old camp and pulls his supplies up to the top of an outcropping. He grabs part of some old tarp and covers most of his scent, leaving the already shambled tent in an even worse state. Torvin makes his way back to the outcropping. He sees some parts of the camp and is trying to ignore his old memories. 

He eventually makes his way to a sleep, wanting to get a good chunk before the ghûl hour arrives. He hears something scratching below him. Torvin opens his eyes and moves closer to the edge. He knows what he sees can only be a ghost. 

He sees Talion below him, picking at remnants of the campsite. Grabbing a few items and discarding them after a moment, muttering under his breath. 

"I can feel the memory here just where is it?" 

Torvin wants to climb down to see if he can make the spectre leave his old gear alone. 

Talion picks up Gorvin's old shield, his eyes shine and an elf like crown appears on his head and an image of death takes him. His cheeks hollow as a corpse would old wounds appear over Talion and he speaks in voices that make Torvins blood run cold and stop him in his tracks. 

His voice. 

"Brother...? Brother, where are you...? The bloody Graug knocked me senseless... and... brother? By Durin's beard, no. No, no, no this shouldn't be." 

Torvin remembers seeing himself walk through finding Gorvin's body under the shield. After their first encounter with the massive Graug. 

Torvin barely whispers the next words a second before the ranger does. 

"This is my fault. I should've been more prepared..." 

Torvin loses the heart to continue. He has become better he lets Talion continue. 

"I should've listened to you... I should've been a better hunter. I will avenge you, brother."

"I have avenged you, brother."

"I will hunt this Graug in your name. And I will be the hunter you always wanted me to be." 

"I did hunt it, killed it for you. Your axe embedded in its eye, I became a hunter you would be proud of."

Talion places the shield down 

“He lost his brother. Hunter and hunted death takes them all” 

Talion looks at the sight for just a moment longer and then walks away.

Torvin knows that he must follow him. He wants to see what style of creature his friend had become. He is cautious and keeps his distance from Talion while walking. He hears some dirt start to move behind him he quickly goes over to the growing mound and as quietly as he can he bashes his shield onto the ground. 

He quickly bashes in the heads of the few ghûls that come from the mound crawling away from the shield. After the small easily won skirmish, Torvin looks up the cavern and notices the trail of boot prints the Talion left. 

"Bad style, - captain." Torvin whispers to no one

He follows the trail but knows that he will have to be close to Talion so not to attract all the ghûls. Talion had already left the caves when Torvin makes it to the cave mouth. Talion had not made much effort to conceal where he was heading. He sees the footprints heading towards the zip line he can guess where he went. 

He manages to catch sight of Talion moving through the sea of Núrnen with ease going and killing small patrols of Uruks just the same. 

Freeing slaves and freeing outcasts and killing Uruk. 

Just as he did before he died. 

Torvin continues to watch this imposter cross the land. 

They make it close to fort Morn again. Near the bridge extending from it, closer to the ruins of the tower. Torvin sees Talion go down under the bridge. Torvin loses sight of him, he moves towards the opposite side of the bridge and tries to peek down to see where Talion went. 

He nearly loses balance and decides that it will be best if he went down to the same level as Talion. He starts his descent, he nearly drops the last few feet. He thought it was bad that he had heard his voice. Talion had crossed a line. 

“Keep Sharpening! You’ve got to hone yer axe until its edge can split one of yer beard hairs in two.” Talion mimicked

The voice of Gorvin, his brother. Someone who had been dead for years. He remembers sitting atop the bridge with Gorvin when this happened. How young he was, he tried to just think about the basics he had little respect for the hunt. 

“-pass me the pipe” 

He moves closer to Talion hoping to hear Gorvins voice again. He wants to be sure he not hearing what he wants to hear. 

“‘Sharp enough’ ain’t what the hunt is about, little brother! You’ve got to learn to respect the hunt. A keen blade for a clean kill, without respect for the beast, we’re no better than the Orcs. Now, let’s giver ‘er a test… “

Torvin rubs his chin and closes his eyes. He pulls out a single hair from his chin and tests it against the axe, still sharp. He whispers with Gorvins voice.

“Look at this, Torvin! Split the hair in two! There’s hope for you yet!”

Torvin remembers some of the chosen words he picked out for his brother. He hears Talion’s voice start to return to its normal pitch, sound very un-dwarf like in his tone. He takes a few steps back going to his hiding spot waiting for his time. 

“The dwarf knows no fear. I don't know if he’s brave or stupid. Or both” Talion says in his voice

Torvin watches Talion and wonders why he speaks to himself in such a way, or how he pauses as if hearing a response. Talion nods ands starts to leave again. Torvin has heard of many a powerful magics across the land and none can forget the reasons the shadows hang so gravely across the sky. He can't deny that he has seen the mark on Talions hand, or the inhuman feats that he has seen him do. 

He has heard the names that Ururks say when they see Talion “Gravewalker” he now has seen him live up to the name. Gravewalker he who has denied himself death, walking the plane unable to rest. Disturbing those who are dead, his brothers time in the halls of Mandos waiting for the world need to be built anew. 

He wait for Talion to leave, even after he waits there in pause. He had never thought of his brothers rest. He had laid him to rest in a stone cairn waiting for the stones to take his body and for his spirit to go to the halls. Nothing had happened torvin watched for hours but nothing happened. He still held ont his hope, he knew that his brother was a hunter. A good one at that, but they saw themselves as immortal in their fight. 

That was their problem. Mortality, fragil small parts of the grander world. 

Torvin solemnly walks over to where Talion was, and sees the whetstone still in decent shape. He picks it up and puts it in his belt loop, he looks at the ground where it was dug up from, shakes his head and pulls the whetstone out again. No dirt on it, Talion must have wiped it clean when he was holding it. 

“Bah” Torvin says 

He puts it away again and start to head out to somewhere where he had not been in a while. He starts his way back to his first camp. Eventually as the daylight wanes he finds himself at an old cave alcove, he chuckles to himself weakly. The cairn was close to where he and Talion had managed to finish off the great white Graug. 

The late morning sun’s light filters into the alcove and a large stone can be seen in the center. Torvin looks at the stone marker he made, spent days carving a masterwork into the stone. Still dealing with his own wounds at the time, it was how he was to heal part of his soul. 

The carving itself was of the Spider they first hunted. He placed it for how his brother would have seen it. There is him waiting as live bait in the open expanse with the spider looming above him ready to pounce. Only difference is there is no look of terror on his face it is a broad smile, Gorvin was already first on the hunt. He was jumping down from the rocks above axe poised beard flying wildly around his face. He was just about to strike at the beast. Their first hunt, together where Torvin himself became a hunter. 

He looks around the rest of the stone noticing that the pouch and the old scrimshaw tusk that Gorvin had carved are gone. Torvin scrambles around the stone trying to find the two pieces of their favourite hunts. 

He looks closely at the ground closer to the mouth of the alcove and notices the slightly worn out tracks. Some of the Uruks came and there were ghûls tracks scrambling around. Torvin pulls at his beard slightly wondering where could those wretched creatures could have taken any of the pieces. He sees some of the tracks and old ghûl burrows, starting to follow them he feels tired from the long day and lack of sleep. Looking at the clouds dissipating in the sun's radiance. 

Torvin decides that he will wait until the next ghûl hour so make sure that them took anything then he can go on the hunt for the Uruks. He goes back into the alcove to get away from the sun takes a small sip from his waterskin and tries to fall asleep.

“Don’t ya worry Gorvin, I’ll get our memories back.” Torvin says as he rolls over on the stones and finally shuts his eyes. 

The sleep is dreamless, and restless all the same. Torvin awakes after a few hours had passed and the last of the sun's lights not wanting to start a fire for that will ruin the bait of the ghûls. He prepares some of the meat that he brought with him and waits for the last bit of night to show. Half an hour passes and Torvin sees the mound starting to grow out of the ground.

He knows that unprovoked ghûls will just use this as a time to remove any old carcases from their homes to make room. Torvin quickly makes his way out of the alcove to check the surrounding areas to make sure no Uruk patrols will interrupt the ghûls. After circling the area four times, Torvin knows that no one should disturb the ugly beasts. 

He starts to climb the alcove and looks over the ghûl mound and the emerging ghûls. They can't hear his footsteps through all the rock and he is above their vision focus and the wind was in his favor. He still could barely stand the smell of them but they could not smell him. 

It takes some time for most of the rotten corpses to be finally pulled out of the burrow through the jaws of ghûls. Torvin watches for any sign of of unusual objects being removed from the mound. Torvin loses track of time in watching, they only pulled out a small pile of bones. When daylight truly approaches he realized that the night wasted they did not have it. 

Torvin starts to slide down the side of the alcove bringing his brothers axe to ams he starts to wildly swing at the ghûls. Slashing and when a ghûl would go for a jump at him he hit them with the face of the axe, leaving it to fall the ground in a crumpled heap. The ghûls started to realize they were not going to easily be able to eat this beast start to try and ding back down to their labyrinth of tunnels under Mordor. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Torvin shouts to some of the ghûls closest to him trying to rip them out of the ground. They slip through his hands, Torvin kicks out their mound still angry after a few minutes he starts to compose himself. 

He goes back inside the cave and gets the last bits of his food and eats it waiting for daylight to track anything that had come through here. Glaring at where the mound was while eating, re curses himself for causing such a ruckus in the dirt that would make it harder to track. 

The suns rays gently fall over the land and Torvin is already moving looking for a trail. He in dawns prelight had found only two that would seem promising and chose to follow the one leading away from the Fishers keeping to good camping grounds. Noticing the tracks pull him near Fort Morn once again he prays that they were just a small patrol walking past. 

Someone listened maybe it was Gorvin who wanted Torvin to get their hunting gear back but the small patrol kept moving. Following the trail he looks up at the large rock face they kept climbing to stay along the wall of Núrnen , “Really, shirumund rukhs.” Torvin mutters over and over as he climbs up. 

Finding the last remnants of a sloppy camp, he stops hearing Gorvins voice, he sees the rangers shadow. Slowly heading to the other side of the tent he listens, with a sad passion in his heart.

“Isn’t it magnificent? Such Detail! Look at me striking the mighty beast. Blood everywhere.” 

Torvin mouths what he said to Gorvin having the ranger so close, “And why am I etched running away from the Mûmak in terror?” 

Torvin shivers when he hears the ranger imitate his brothers laugh perfectly, “ Artistic license, brother Torvin! If you want to be the hero, I suggest next time you make the carving!” 

Torvin did make the next carving, something the Gorvin would have been proud of, but could never say. Torvin watches Talion put down the scrimshaw and speak to himself back in his normal voice again, “Torvin does not seem to know his limitation.”

Talion starts to move away and Torvin carefully walks to the other side of the tent picking up the scrimshaw. Tracing his fingers over the etchings and cracks he closes his eyes, “Neither of us knew our limitations brother.” 

Placing the scrimshaw in a makeshift belt loop to keep it secure he looks around the campsite for his pouch but to no luck. He had managed to find some of their rotten meat but some bread as well. Taking the bread he takes a few bites out of it as he returns to to his cave try and find his pouch. 

Torvin comes across a small band of hunters. He notices something familiar about their band leader. He was one of the captains that had killed Talion. A hundred questions rush through his mind. 

Torvin knows that he will have to continue his hunt for the pipeweed pouch later. Torvin needed answers about his old hunting partner. Torvin starts to shadow the band following them towards the nurnen fishery. Passing the farthest docks Torvin knows that if they make the Fishery they are good as gone. 

Breaking his cover of the trees and not billowing out his accustomed war cries until the last second. He makes it to the group, dropping the rear guard for the band leader with single strokes. Taking a step forwards making a full circle to gain the most momentum on his swing he goes to attack the second largest of the hunters. 

HIs axe connects with the spear the hunter had, his impact was not as solid so he carries himself forwards to avoid tripping. He turns to face his adversaries, “I’m looking for information on the human you killed.” holding his axe out in a small form of parley. 

“We don't talk with your kind.” the captain says holding the pause

“I just want to know why I keep seeing him.”

“Thats why we call that turk the gravewalker. No matter how many times we kill him he keeps coming back.”

“What do you mean?” Torvin almost whispers it to himself keeping his voice strong. 

“He was touched by dark magic from the hand. Brought him the life of a wraith. For us it just means that we get some practice killing humans for out battles to come.”

“You still got a long time till that comes to pass.” Torvin takes a step back looking like he relaxes his muscles. 

“That's what you dwarfses think. We ocs are gunna take back the land but you won't be around to see it. Get ‘im!” the captain shouts galvanizing what's left of his band into action. 

Torvin had hoped for the call, throwing himself fully into the battle. Going for the captain hoping to strike fear into them as he had seen Talion do before. Swinging his axe in a overhead chop the orc captain who he now sees has a foot and half on him, he did not gain enough momentum to cut through the spear. The captain sneering shoves the spear up forcing Torvins hands up. 

Torvin lets go of Gorvins axe as to not be exposed the captain slams the spear down horizontally on Torvins head. Torvin laughs it off, “Didn't a dwarf ever tell you the head is the hardest part!” Torvin pushes forwards wrapping his hands around the captain taking him down to the ground. 

Torvin begins to beat the captain in the face going for punch after punch, he screams when his arm explodes with pain. One of them had managed to stab him through his upper arm, and the three remaining looked ready to make their shots. 

Torvin looks preparing for his next attack letting out a shout of surprise when he is grabbed by the side of his head and brought down for a headbutt. His vision blurs bringing his hand up to regain focus he lurches sideways as a spear butt connects with his head. 

Trying to stay awake he feels himself fall over onto the grass, hearing the captain say, “Dwarf wanted to find the gravewalker, lets see if the gravewalker wants to see this dwarf, if not w-” the last thing Torvin sees is the pipeweed pouch on the belt of the captain.

 

Waking up Torvin sees where he is, on the edge of the fishery he can taste the salt and brine in the air and can smell all the orcs around him. He tries to move and realizes that he has lost all blood circulating in his arms. Looking at the discoloured injury on his arm with caked blood which was moving down his arm. Blinking he does not have to wait long to have someone notice him.

“Ohh looks whose awake?” the captain who had brought him in was talking to him. 

“Water,” Torvin whispers out realizing how dehydrated he was.

Torvin hears snickers and cruel small laughs, “open up,” Torvin feels the head of the waterskin against his lips. He starts to drink and immediately spits it out, “Not going to drink? Something wrong with it?” 

Torvin glowers at the orcs now all laughing and taunting. He hangs his head down not wanting to give them satisfaction of seeing his rage. “Do you want to see if the Turk will come and save you as well? Or does he really only care about humans?” 

“What do you mean by that?” Torvin hadn't known that Talion had been in contact with too many others, he wasn’t stupid to think it was just him. Although it would explain some of the talking. 

“The turk just came here and saved the other human that had been causing us some troubles. Her little rebellion will be crushed.” the captain starts to shout to the few other slaves being held in the area, “You hear that man-filth. We will crush your rebellion.” 

Torvin knows that it is no use to try and disrupt the orc while it's talking. It would only result in pain, he waits. The night comes and there is still no sign that anything will change.

Torvin always knew he wouldn't reach the old age, the hunt would not allow it. Some beast would get him, or an accident. He had hoped for a hunting partner to remember him by someone to carve his stone. Someone to visit the mountains and keep balance in Mordor but they all die, he guesses that it is time for fim to do the same. 

He can feel a throbbing sensation in his injured arm hoisted above his head. Silence falls over the area then he hears over to his left through a skinwall he can hear a slave quietly thanking someone. 

Talion steps out from behind the wall and looks surprised, “Torvin, what are you doing here?” Talion still shows the same concern he always had, “Tell me you weren't that desperate for a hunting partner?” and wit.

Talion releases Torvins hands from the post and pulls out a small bandage shrugging as he hands it to Torvin, “I was searching for an object that I had lost, a treasure worth more than gold.” Torvin says.

“We can discuss this more later, right now we need to get out of here.” Talion goes and starts to help the other slaves off the last two poles, “How strong is your arm Torvin?”

“Why are you askin?” Torvin starting to regain feeling as he slowly swings his arm seeing the colour return to his hands. 

“We might have to climb out of here, I helped Lithariel out of here earlier and they have brought more orcs in. I came in through an archers post but we would have to get back there.”

“You free these people and don't plan on helpin them?” Torvin asks, “We are in the middle of the orcs enactment and you just want them to run free?” 

“No. I will be the point, if I toss you an axe will you be able to handle it and keep the rear safe?” Talion asks putting his hands on Torvins shoulders, hands that are warm. 

“I will try my best captain.” Torvin sees Talions eyes flash a bright blue for a second and he walks away quietly muttering, as if in an argument. Talion gathers the four other slaves. 

Torvin goes over and hearing a small cheer pass around, “For the queen of the shore.” 

Torvin looks at Talion leading and the other men no longer slaves freed, he can't let his distrust bring all of them down. He musters his resolve and falls into the back. Glancing around as they start unable to see Talions hands for signals just keeping alert and falling into line as they work together. 

There were many times there they had to go behind walls which Talion had cut with his broken sword. The wall was right beside the sea, Torvin was the last one on the slippery wooden beam. 

Holding onto the cut fabric of the wall he sees one of the men start to lose their footing. The man tries to grab hold of anything his arms windmill Torvin acts on instinct, moving sideways he grabs hold of the mas as he starts to fall. The fabric wall emits a loud tearing noise. 

“Eh what was that?” Talion hears orcs talking planning to investigate. 

He knows that they made it a decent way without being caught. Torvin lets out a shout which startles Talion, he looks over and sees Torvin grabbing onto the man's arm, he grabbed hold of the bandage. Talion realizes that the dwarf is more injured than he was letting on. 

“Torvin be ready we can’t be quiet anymore.” Talion says looking over his shoulder, counting how many orcs there were. Counting several, then giving up after the alarm sounds. 

Torvin cringes as he hauls the falling man through the wall following afterwards. Doing a shoulder roll to focus his mind off the pain he hears his name being called out “Torvin! Axe!” 

Torvin trust his instincts and grabs the axe with his uninjured arm and starts to Hack his way through the throng of orcs in front of him. It become routine, Torvin falls behind the group and keeps any orcs away as they run out of the fishery. 

Passing the gates Torvin feels himself getting dragged along by Talion, “Hold onto some of your strength Torvin we might need it.” 

Torvin nods and runs after Talion. It is many minutes before they stop hearing no sounds of a chase the men thank Talion for his heroic efforts. Torvin wishes he knew the full tale of the ranger so he could warn the men as they depart. There is a small break of silence between Him and Talion, it starts to reach a point of being awkward when Talion breaks it. 

“We truly have to stop meeting in such unfavourable circumstances, and on that note let me look at your injury.” Talion removes the small bandage from earlier, and winces slightly at the sight. “Stay here.” 

Torvin watches Talion leave and wants to wait for the ranger, even if it is just to talk. A few minutes pass and he sees Talion return with a few plants, “What are you an elf?” Torvin asks sarcastically. 

“I have plants, that does not mean that I am an elf.” Talion was wearing a straight face. “I know how to make a salve for you.” Torvin watches Talion grab a few supplies close to his small pack and starts to make the slave. 

“I was trying to make a joke. Nothing else,” Torvin looks down, “captain.”

Spoken silence returns between the two, Talion finishes the salve. Returning to Torvin he applies the salve ignoring the small grumblings coming from Torvin.

“We are a safe distance from the camp, rest here I still have some unfinished business in the fishery.” Talion stands and grabs his waterskin and tosses it to Torvin. “Drink this, and eat this is should help you get some rest.” Talion hands a package with pressed leaves. 

Torvin nods and does as he is told. He waits, after a few hours pass he says he will give Talion until nightfall before he will move away. He decides to give himself the luxury of a slight nap before Talion returns. 

 

Torvin wakes up to the smell of cooking. He had not heard Talion return, he sits up and Talion takes not but allows the silence. Trovin notices what Talion had gotten, captain rations and his items. 

His brothers axe and his pipeweed pouch. Torvin also sees the head of the captain that was tormenting him. 

“Where did you get those Talion?” Torvis voice shakes slightly. Talion looks at Torvin and talks easily to him.

“I got them from the fishery, I was attending to my business,” Talion gestures to the captain’s head and continues, “He had a few peculiar items at his side and I recognized that the axe he was trying to wield. This item was also of interest, thought you might like it.” Talion gently picks up the pipeweed pouch. Standing he gives the pouch to Torvin.

“What did it say?” Torvin asks noticing that the pouch looks like it was cleaned and almost taken care of.

“The usual drill of a captain pleading for its life.” Talion says looking at Torvin going to sit down on the other side of the fire.

“I know some things, captain.” Torvin says his tone somber.

“I know, but I have no idea what you speak of?” Talion tries to lie through his teeth.

“You… you died Talion. I saw it with my eyes.” Torvin whispers holding onto the pipeweed pouch. 

“That could not be true, I am right here in front of you Torvin.”

“Then what happened to you at Fort Morn? How could you be alive I saw you surrounded by three captains only one which you have killed. I have heard you talking to spirits long past. You were talking to me but you sounded like Gorvin.” Torvins voice raises. 

“I, made it out. They had me pinned but I fought my way out.”

 

“Let me see your hand.” Torvin goes towards Talion putting down the pouch.

Talion raises his hand for Torvin to see. Talion tries to pull his hand back but Torvin had gotten a grip of it. Talion sees the more worried than angry glance from Torvins eyes. Talion relents and lets Torvin take his hand, Talion feels the wrapped bandage being removed. Torvins hands moving around the scar he got from the Hand of Sauron. 

“I told you that I have scars that run ver-”

“They are not deep enough. That defender placed his weapon through your hand and kicked away your blade. Your hand would have been broken, it happened yesterday, uh two days ago. But it doesn't matter, it was too close. I just want to know. What you know about my brother.”

“I do not know much of your brother, except he cared for you as any brother would. And my hand I got the same salve as which I gave you, it works.” Talion wiggles his fingers and grabs the bandage wrapping it around his hand.

“What manner of man are you? You can do feats of magic that most men are afraid of. You don't die, you think i don't hear what the orcs say calling you gravewalker? I am not a fool, are you like the dead?”

Talion feels horrible to lie to his friend but it would just cause a bigger rift between them if he told Torvin the truth. “I am not like the dead, I stand before you having done just an incredible feat to survive.”

Torvin can feel the lie from Talion. He goes back to looking at the fire. An hour passes between them neither wanting to confront the other. Torvin stands and staring down Talion he states more than he asks, “Follow me ranger.”

Talion stands and follows on a long and silent journey. They travel into the afternoon Talion does not ask why they didn't grab a caragog, and Torvin doesn't ask why they didn't encounter any patrols. They both know that something is wrong.

Talion has never been to this section of Mordor before, secluded from death, a small cavern like which the other rebels were. It sticks out a larger cave mouth Talion notices how Torvins pace slows as he moves closer clutching the pipeweed pouch. 

He silently watches as Torvin places the pouch beside a stone cairn too small to be for a man. Torvin had mentioned his brother, Gorvin, Talion had seen some glimpses of their relationship. He had known how much his brother cared for him and Torvin cared for his brother. 

“This was Gorvin. Talion I had not heard his voice in years.” Torvin had moved towards the mouth of the cave after placing the pouch down. “But I heard his voice again.”

Talion had not seen Torvin stalking him, Talion had no response. Torvin tries to prompt him, seeing no response forthcoming Torvin angers finally having had enough. Brandishing his brothers axe and letting everything go. 

“I know you can speak with the dead, I know you have scars that run deep! But to disturb a dwarf when he is resting in the halls is a crime I can not let go of! What are you! A coward afraid to face what is coming for you? Or are the orcs right in calling you Gravewalker, they have the right to call you that.” Torvins voice tries to keep its composure. 

“They are correct.” Talion says he can hear Celebrimbor shouting at him. There is a large pause Talion knows that he will have to explain further, he cannot simply give the small tidbit.

“The call me the Gravewalker because I have been banished from death. I am a cursed life from the dark forces of Mordor themselves, but I retained my thoughts. I am still the Talion that I was before the attack on the gate, just able to help more, keep others safe. I will have a chance to help all of Middle earth to try and prevent this black plague detained within the mountains.” Talion moves towards Torvin urging him to sit down, “I have had many encounters with most of the Uruks and Orcs that I can kill easily. You were able to spy on me, I don't know what you saw but I could see fragmented memories. That was all, I know what it is like to have death disturbed, and I would not wish this fate upon another. Your brother Gorvin my he rest in the halls waiting to rebuild the world, may he see Loreth, and Dirhael are also safe. One day you will reunite with your brother Torvin, may it not be for many more years, but centuries will pass and I pray I will not forget the face of my son.”

“How long?” Torvin had just thought that Talion was a bit touchy about some subjects, he had no idea. 

“I do not know how long I was graced in the afterlife, moments, minutes, or hours. I do know that I have my purpose, to defend the men and woman of Middle Earth from wherever they hail. I do seek my death, if Sauron and his armies can be defeated, or even the black hand I may be released.-” 

Torvin sees that Talion abruptly stops and glances at his side for a split second as if someone was interrupting him. He decides not to let this pass, remembering that he had heard Talion have one sided conversations. 

“Are we alone?” 

“You already know the answer,” Talion drops his head and raises his arm out to the side, “you might not be able to see him, but I was trapped with another spirit who had faced many centuries under this curse. I am a strong vessel and am capable of fulfilling both of our wishes.”

“Wishes, you said you wanted to keep the people safe, but they can never truly be safe.” 

“I want to keep people safe no matter what. The Uruks and Orcs are simple with your help finding the elvish artifacts it had made us stronger. I can dominate their minds, I have been raising an army to make a move against the three dark captains, well the two that remain. If I can kill them Mordor will be weakened and then it will leave them leaderless, I will call my army to be executed, helping the people stay safe.” Talion refuses to tell Torvin that in the hands destruction would bring him his peace. 

“I never knew, Talion I just thought you were disturbing those who had earned their rest.” 

“That is okay friend. I am quite unusual of a being.” 

“Things never remain the same do they?” Torvin asks seeming at ease.

“Never, hunting partner.” Talion knows Torvin is right and if he was able to stalk him, he would not want him as an enemy. 

“Do you really mean that?” Torvins eyes light up an undertone of disbelief on his voice.

“Yes. After I try to rally a small band troops for the Queen on the Shore, then we could find something worthy of our hunting prowess.”

Torvin does not respond, he knows he would just say something stupid and ruin the moment. He had forged a deeper bond with Talion, and was set to peace with Gorvins death. He would still miss his brother, but he had gained a hunting partner who could take a greater risk. 

A hunting partner who was a different kind of man.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, have a good day. I am sorry if I messed up on the characters any I haven't played it in a few months.


End file.
